


Bare

by Tzipporrah



Series: Mating Rituals of Incubi [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: I ship Bart and Gripps, and I would love for someone to join me in this mess. This one takes place within the universe I created, in which The Rowdy 3 rescued Bart from Blackwing.





	Bare

Bare

It was a ridiculously hot day, even for June. The Rowdy 3 had rented a campsite near a body of water which had “creek” in the name, but was wider and deeper than expected, for that title. It was fed by a waterfall. Gripps had gone into the camp bathroom to take care of business, and when he’d come back out, he couldn’t see any of his compatriots. Since it was a weekday, they were some of the scant few people there. The van was parked next to the three mismatched tents they’d rented, and he headed in that direction, to see if he could find anyone.  
The van was empty, as were the tents, but as he came around the other side of them, he noticed a pair of bare feet. His gaze followed the line of the legs up to the rest of the sinuous body, and found that the person was lying on her stomach, and naked save for a pair of red and white striped bathing suit bottoms.  
“Bartie?” he croaked.  
She turned her head and smiled up at him. “Oh hey, what’s going on?”  
“B-Bart, you’re naked.” He whispered. “Outside.”  
“Yeah, it’s too hot to wear clothes.” She said with a shrug. “This is more comfortable. Aren’t you hot in all those layers?”  
As she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, Gripps put his hand over his eyes.  
“I don’t know, not really.” He said nervously. “Kinda?”  
“Come on, it ain’t no big deal.” Came Bart’s gruff voice from somewhere in the vicinity of his feet. “At least take off your boots, shirt, and jacket. The air feels nice.”  
“Um…” He answered lamely, as he realized she was unlacing his boots for him. Eyes still shut, he slipped the flannel jacket off his shoulders, and reached for the buttons of the shirt underneath. He felt the movement of the air as Bart got to her feet and helped him pull the shirt off.  
“Isn’t that better?” she asked sweetly. “Maybe we could go jump in the water, later, too.”  
Gripps nodded, taking deep breaths, and opened his eyes, looking into Bart’s face.  
“Are you ok, Gripps?” she tilted her head to one side with a little half smile. “You look like you’re gonna be sick.”  
“Not sick.” He answered. “Just not used to seeing you naked.”  
“Who me?” she pointed to herself. “I ain’t even got anything to see.”  
“You’ve got enough.” He whispered, still trying to keep his eyes on her face. She had pretty blue eyes, like a stormy sky. And even though her hair was usually a mess, despite the combined efforts of both Cross and Amanda, it was a nice color, and he liked the waviness of it.  
“What are you talking about, Gripps?” she laughed. “I’m like a teenaged boy.”  
Gripps shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he took the plunge. “You’re pretty, Bart. So pretty.”  
“You think so?” she whispered. “I think you’re pretty too.”  
Gripps opened his eyes again. “Really?”  
Bart nodded, going up on tip toe, and took his face into her hands to plant a kiss on his mouth. He carefully put his arms around her, aware of his own strength, despite Bart’s rough and tumble nature, and kissed her back. He caught the scent of her joy, followed by a spike of lust as his fingers brushed over her back. Surprised, he stepped back, blushing, and not meeting her eyes.  
“Wanna go swim?” he asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” Bart grinned, and Gripps noticed her cheeks were red too.


End file.
